


Buck Naked

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else. With clexa please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buck Naked

Clarke dances around her apartment naked, not a stitch of cloth covering her body. Raven was out, off with Wick doing something for their engineering class (Clarke knew they were really out on a date), while Octavia was out clubbing with Monty, Jasper, Miller and the rest of the gang.

She had invited Clarke to come along, but the blonde had declined choosing instead to stay in and mope about how her girlfriend was off studying by dancing around naked to Selena Gomez and Taylor Swift.

It was freeing to be able to have this much liberty over the apartment. Clarke was so used to having her two best friends roaming around the small house but now that it was quiet and there was no one around she liked it a lot more.

So engrossed in dancing, wineglass in hand (it was almost empty) Clarke doesn’t hear the key turn in the lock and her front door slowly creaking open. Instead all she hears is a shocked, “Clarke, what the hell are you doing?”

Clarke spins around, eyes wide and jaw hanging open. The wine glass dangles from her fingers threatening to fall on the white carpet that Octavia insisted on buying (her reasoning was that it looked so fluffy). Snapping her mouth shut, Clarke raises one eyebrow before lifting the glass to her lips, taking a small sip.

She smile softly, saying, “I’m dancing, Lexa. Wanna join?”

The brunette arches an eyebrow, a smile playing on her lips and as much as she wants to join her girlfriend in what seems to be a wonderful pastime of dancing in the nude she just says, “I’m going to need you to put some underwear on before you say anything else.”

Clarke sets her glass down on the table in front of her before crossing her arms across her chest (which does nothing but amplify her already impressive rack) a pout forming on her face.

“Lexa you come into my house and ask me to put on underwear when you were the one who said you were too busy to be with me tonight. I don’t think so.”

Letting out a long sigh, Lexa’s gaze drifts to the white carpet as she pinches the bridge of her nose, trying to figure out how to deal with her stubborn girlfriend who seemed to be adamantly refusing to wear any clothes.

Now normally Lexa would be okay with this. She loved seeing Clarke without any clothes but right now she had something important to say and it just doesn’t seem appropriate for Clarke to be buck naked, while Lexa told her the news.

“Clarke please just put on some damn clothes. I have something to tell you.”

That stubborn pout still etched onto her face Clarke just grounds out, “No just tell me whatever you have to and then you can strip and we’ll dance for a bit before ending up having sex on Octavia’s carpet. Don’t tell her though.”

Even though Lexa rolls her eyes in exasperation there’s a smile playing on her lips and before she knows it she’s blurted out, “I think I want to marry you.”

Now Lexa was all ready for Clarke’s wide eyes and sputtered words, her trying to make sense of Lexa’s sudden urge to marry. What she was not ready for was the slow smile that spreads across Clarke’s face as she stalks closer.

Stopping inches away from Lexa, Clarke leans in whispering softly, “Me too.” before pressing her lips to the brunette’s. Lexa melts into the kiss, hands coming up to cup Clarke’s cheeks, one slipping behind to tangle in her hair.

“I think now is the time you get naked and we have sex on the carpet.”

This time Lexa lets out a short bark of laughter before starting to peel off her layers one by one. Clarke only watches, a sort of hunger in her eyes and a grin stretched across her lips.

(A year later when the two finally do make it down the aisle, Octavia is the one who tells everyone how Lexa proposed while Clarke was naked and then they proceeded to have sex on her white fur carpet. She was still pissed about it.)

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
